


Date ~ Dinner (aka A Bottle of Lube and a Business Card)

by elderwitty, squidgie



Series: Live a Little [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'verse summary: Rodney McKay is a scientist who was introduced to John Sheppard, tattoo artist, via a gift certificate from his sister.</p><p>Story summary: Rodney interrupts Lorne and Parrish, then he and John go to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date ~ Dinner (aka A Bottle of Lube and a Business Card)

**Author's Note:**

> Of everything on this fic, _the title_ is what stumped us the longest!!! :)

Rodney barges into Pegasus Tattoo & Body Piercing and strides across the studio to John's station.  "You ready?"

"Yeah," John replies.  "Just gotta finish breaking down my station and spray it.  'Bout five more minutes."

"Cool."  Rodney looks around the studio, then down at his watch.  "I thought David was supposed to be here."

John bobs his head toward the back.  "Evan wanted a little 'privacy'," John says, managing to convey air quotes without a break in his cleaning.

Never one to be subtle, Rodney charges to the back corner sequestered from the rest of the shop by a folding screen.  "Parrish?" he calls as he ducks behind the barrier, quickly adding, "Oh, jeez..."

Lorne yanks the gun away from David's bicep and stares at the intruder.  "What?" Lorne demands.

"I thought you were a biologist, Parrish?" Rodney says, squinting at Parrish's bare chest.  David gives him a quizzical nod.  "Then for the love of god, spend _some_ time in the sun.  You're practically transparent!"

Parrish shakes his head, used to Rodney's rough edges.  John keeps Rodney out of the shop (or, at least, out of Lorne's hair), so he hasn't had the same privilege.  The tattoo artist gives Rodney a stern look and gruffly asks, "There something I can help you with, McKay?"

"Ohh!" Rodney pulls a strand of condoms from his front pocket and hands them to Parrish while the other two freeze, flabbergasted. 

"What?" McKay asks.  "You know he's a tattoo artist; you just don't _know_ where he's been!"

"McKay?" John calls from the front.  "You causing trouble back there?"

"Coming!" is Rodney's reply.  He pulls out a travel-sized bottle of lube and tosses it to Lorne with a smirk.  "You boys have fun this weekend!"

Evan and David slowly blink at each other for a long time before Parrish finally says, "So.  Got any plans for the evening?"   Lorne's smile makes him look like the unlikeliest of happy puppies.

~*~*~

It's the start of a long autumn weekend as they set off in search of dinner.  Rodney insisted that they eat out, since staying in usually leads to making out on the coach and eating peanut butter straight from the jar.  They end up at a little diner on the outskirts of downtown, where John settles into an outdoor table.  Before Rodney has a chance to argue, John pulls one of the overhead butane heaters nearer, and envelopes Rodney's hands in his own to warm them up.  "This okay?"

"Yeah," Rodney says, no longer noticing the crispness of the air.  With John basically holding his hands, Rodney's more than warmed up anyway.

John nearly loses himself in the fond look Rodney gives him.  He smiles and pulls a hand away, running it up the back of his neck into his hairline to disguise his discomfort. 

The waiter comes by to take their order and drop off breadsticks, which Rodney and John make short work of.  John has to translate Rodney’s order for another basket, since the waiter can’t make it out through his last mouthful.

"Nice ink," comes from a nearby table.

"Thanks," John responds, turning to find a really tall thirty-something guy with a mass of muscle to go with his dreadlocks.

"Where'd you get it?" Dreadlocks asks.

"My shop partner did it, though I came up with the design," John says.  He notices the cuff in a tribal design and a symbol of some sort on his neck.  "You looking for more work?"

"Looking, but haven't found the right place yet."

John pulls out a card and hands it over as their entrees show up.  "Pegasus Tattoo & Body Piercing over on Third," he says.  John discusses tattoos with the man while McKay digs into his meal.  John gives Rodney an apologetic look, but McKay silently urges him on.  John's talked about expanding his business, and Rodney fully supports him.  If that means making small talk during a meal out, that's okay with both of them.

"Better be careful," the stranger warns.  "He's gonna be stealing your food soon."

"Eeh, he's harmless," comes John's reply.

" _Mostly_ harmless," Rodney says, sharing a private grin with John at the Hitchhikers reference.

"Figured you'd like Adams," the stranger says.

Rodney cocks his head in surprise, while John asks, "So, what do you do?"

"Please," Rodney says, before he can answer.  "I'm _sure_ he's well versed in either the janitorial or landscaping arts."

"Jesus, McKay," the giant laughs, taking John and Rodney aback. 

"I'm sorry," Rodney asks.  "Do I _know_ you?"

"We work in the same complex, McKay.  _We've eaten lunch together_ \- multiple times."

"So, you're a scientist?" John asks as Rodney consults his memory, trying to place the stranger.

"No.  Next building over."

Rodney rolls his eyes up as if he can look into his brain and dig out the answer, making John smile.  "The medical research facility?" he asks.

"Nope.  The other side," comes the reply.  "St. Mary's overflow offices."  He leans over, offering his hand.  "Ronon Dex, counselor at St. Mary's Hospice."

" _Hospice counselor!_ " Rodney exclaims.  "What, you _glower_ at the patients if they don't die quickly or with honor?"

"McKay!" It’s become an automatic reflex when John is out in public with Rodney.

"It's okay," Ronon assures him.  "And, _no_ , McKay.  If they don't die quickly enough, I'm allowed to smother them with a pillow."

John and Rodney sit stunned until Ronon cracks up.  "You should see your faces!" he crows.

"Oh, ha very ha," Rodney responds.

"Actually, I'm there more to help the families.  The patients don't really need it - they move into hospice once they're ready."  Ronon checks that it's okay before scooting his chair over to join the couple.  "Seriously," he asks Rodney, "You didn't even recognize me?"

"Yeah, well..." is all Rodney can muster.

"He _is_ kinda memorable, McKay," John teases.

"Well, how did you know it was me?" Rodney challenges Ronon.

Ronon leans forward to emphasize his reiteration.  " _We've eaten lunch together_ \- _multiple_ _times_.  And even the first time, I knew who you were - the cafeteria workers told me you were the only person in the complex who could eat as much as me."

Rodney considers that briefly before admitting the truth of it, while John enjoys his last bite of pasta.

The waiter stops by a few seconds later holding the check.  "Can I get you coffee or anything else?" he asks, obviously hoping not.

"Definitely coffee," Rodney says.

"And can we see the dessert menu?" John asks.  He turns to Ronon and says, "Our treat."

~*~*~

Rodney walks into John's bedroom later that night, having brushed his teeth and dropped his khakis and t-shirt, leaving them where they fell.  "So you’ve landed yourself a new client," he says.

John looks up, pleased.  "It’s a back piece, too."

"And he's got a _massive_ back," Rodney says.  His tone holds a happy note for John, but also a bit of insecurity.

"C'mere," John says.  He pulls Rodney down on top of him, claiming a deep kiss.  "You know I used the same design on your tardis that I used on mine, right?"

Rodney shakes his head.  "No, I thought it was some sort of template."

"No, McKay.  It's a one of a kind."  After another kiss, he says, "Well, now _two_ of a kind.  Everyone else can get whatever they want, but you and me?  We're a matched set."  Another kiss.  "And nothing'll ever change that."

Rodney smiles, finally getting the message John is sending.  It's cemented when John says, "You're my one and only, McKay," and rolls them over.

~*~*~

Much later, as a fully-sated John falls into sleep, he feels McKay squeeze him gently, kiss his bare shoulder, and murmur, "Love you, too, Sheppard."  



End file.
